


樱桃蛋糕：初次安抚 Cherry Cake: First Time

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Series: 支配服从：樱桃蛋糕 D/S: Cherry Cake [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Collars, Comfort, Dom Andrea, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Sub Cristiano, Undressing, caresses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: Dom！Andrea Agnelli/Sub！Cristiano Ronaldo——尤文图斯是我的蛋糕，而你是蛋糕上的樱桃。一个非典型Sub和他的非典型Dom的故事。主要设定：Dom和Sub生理上无差，只存在心理上的区别。奇怪的私设：对于Sub球员来说，俱乐部是他们的Dom，主席将作为整个俱乐部的代表，向Sub球员授予项圈。





	樱桃蛋糕：初次安抚 Cherry Cake: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> 预警一下，在小主席之前，爵爷、齐祖和门总做过罗的Dom，但他们【没有发生身体关系】。另外就是作者并不很懂字母，调教部分都是瞎几把写的。

入住阿涅利庄园的第一夜，克里斯蒂亚诺躺在柔软舒适的豪华大床上辗转难眠。经常飞往各个客场睡宾馆的尤文新援并不认床，然而一个带着陌生气息、几个小时前才刚刚被授予的新项圈？即使对于所谓最不像服从者的Sub来说也需要一段适应期。

不是说他不喜欢这条风格大气典雅的新项圈，无论是黑白相间的斑马条纹，抑或是浮凸的双层J标志，还有设计感十足的字母组成他的名字。有别于皇家马德里为显高贵奢华而沉迷使用冰冷坚硬的金属材质，尤文图斯确实像一个风雅迷人的老派绅士，偏好传统的皮革和布艺，复杂别致到需要特殊手法的系扣又透露出几分正大光明的心机。

思绪流转到这里，克里斯蒂亚诺又不由得想起绶带仪式上，俱乐部主席阿涅利为他戴上这个项圈，灵活的手指对付难解的系扣也依然轻松优雅，细心调整松紧的时候那温热的指尖轻飘飘掠过Sub颈间的皮肤，克里斯能感受到那双手蕴含着掌控的力量，属于Dom的力量。

但是这个来自意大利上流阶层的男人又和他过去所见的那些Dom不太一样。克里斯和俱乐部高层的Dom打过交道，当然了，还不少呢。那些家伙们总是端着支配者高傲的架子，对待队伍里的Sub球员活像是被圈养的绵羊，自以为有所收敛地把命令式藏进每一句话里，简单粗暴地把所有Sub的精神需求都归于接受控制。他有一套应付这种傻逼的方案，也做好了在都灵将它熟练运用的准备，直到……安德雷亚·阿涅利给他打了二十八通电话，用矜持不失诚恳、礼貌而又热情的语气表达了本人以及代表整个俱乐部对世界最佳球员的殷切期盼和希冀。

如果说安联竞技场的掌声是故事的开端，那么这二十八通电话确实是让克里斯更下定决心的关键，至少他能真实地感受到尤文图斯有多 **需要** 他。

然而它们带来的另一个稍微有些令人不安的结果，就是他同时也感受到了来自这个与众不同的Dom的吸引力，一个优秀的Dom对于Sub纯粹的吸引力。阿涅利看上去就是个精通调教的Dom，而克里斯蒂亚诺已经太久没有接受一次真正意义上的调教安抚了。前两年一直是他亦师亦友的法国教练在帮助他，勉强算是充当他的Dom。齐达内已经做得够好了，只可惜克里斯并不像普通的Sub一样，简单地服从支配就能满足需求。或许是他太过贪婪，然而有时候仅仅是想到“我的Dom并不是真正需要我，而是在向我施舍帮助”，都能让他的心灵回到无尽的干渴和饥饿中去。现如今他沉没在都灵的夜色里，熟悉的焦虑饥渴又开始缠绕着他，同时早先被刻意忽略的那一丝吸引力重新钻进空虚的大脑，啃咬着他紧绷的神经以至于生物钟也不能让他安然入睡。

这是个好主意吗？至少现在还不算太晚，对于非运动员来说，远不是睡觉时间，或许还来得及……克里斯蒂亚诺从床头柜上摸到了手机，忍着屏幕刺眼的光，不给自己多留一点思考的时间就编辑了一条短信。

几乎是按下发送的那一瞬间他就开始后悔了。这不是个好主意。也许阿涅利有自己的Sub，那就太糟糕了，并不是每个人都像齐祖和他的妻子那样宽容善良，即使他是，克里斯也不愿意把自己变成别人的麻烦。又或者，出身上流社会大家族的男人不会愿意纡尊降贵地给刚认识的Sub做临时Dom，听上去也很合理，并且教人难堪。葡萄牙人持续胡思乱想着，却也舍不得撤回消息，直到怀里的手机轻轻振动了一下。

【去二楼书房。】

简单的句子让Sub的心脏加速了跳动，接到指令的下一刻他就从床上跳了下来，甚至在冰冷的大理石走廊上踩了好几步才后知后觉自己忘记穿拖鞋，索性光着脚走到了目的地。当他推开书房的门，就看见还未换下白天出席仪式那身正装的意大利男人正端坐在办公桌后，面对着满满一桌的文件资料。忙碌而特殊的一天在他身上仍残留着疲惫和兴奋，只是那张亲和平凡的面容此时神色莫测，投过来的目光深沉难明，令门边的Sub难免有些忐忑。

他深吸一口气，迈进房间，反身去关门时却听见阿涅利忽然开口了。

“脱掉衣服。”他干脆简明地命令，语气并不冷硬，却坚定有力，不容置疑。

克里斯愕然地瞪大眼睛。他没想到这个初初相识的Dom给他的第一道命令就是这样的。他已经很久没有在调教中脱下衣服了，齐祖为了不越界，很少要求他赤裸，只会使用奖励或者惩罚来简单地安抚他。他差不多已经忘了大多数经典调教中Sub都会赤身裸体来承受，这导致他愣在原地没能第一时间执行命令。

“抱歉……不可以么？”见他怔住不动，男人迟疑地询问，似乎有些担心自己是否冒犯。委婉的疑惑在克里斯耳中被转化为“做不到吗？”，而向来自信傲气的Sub几乎要为那语气里隐约的失望而真正感到冒犯了。

从曼切斯特到马德里，从弗格森到齐达内，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多从来不会让他的Dom失望，无论他们向他提出什么要求，给他什么命令。曼联说，快点长大吧，我的小男孩，他就努力让自己成长为最强的那一个，为他们带回第一个世界足球先生；BOSS说，罗尼，我们还需要你，于是即使他草签了合同却依然决定再留一年；皇马说，把你带来这里，是因为我们想要胜利，想要做欧洲之王，他也就用无数的进球给了他们一次又一次胜利和三连冠称霸欧洲的成绩；齐祖说，好好休息，克里斯，关键时刻球队需要状态稳定的你，所以他接受轮换，又在硬仗中一次次扛着球队走。

因此当尤文告诉他，我们需要你，罗纳尔多，你能给我们带来欧冠基因吗？他回答，当然，我会奉上我的一切。只要他的Dom需要他，他总会竭尽全力，一如既往。

而现在，阿涅利给了他第一个命令，并不困难，也根本说不上过分。无论如何，这不可能难倒他。克里斯很快褪去睡袍，任由柔软的织物顺着光滑皮肤落在地上，将那具健美精壮的身体展现出来，紧接着又脱下内裤。等他抬脚跨过堆叠在地面的衣物，已是一丝不挂。许久不曾全然赤裸地在一场调教中迎接Dom的视线，此刻一种难以言明的羞耻兴奋爬上脊柱，Sub尽力不想让自己显得青涩，只是染红的耳廓和眼尾还是泄露了内心。办公桌后的男人正专注地凝视着这绮丽如幻的景象，奇妙的是，他的眼睛里并未流露出Dom惯常的对于自己所有物的审视，而更像是对于某种神迹般珍贵宝藏的赞叹和喜爱。如此干净精致的躯体，没有任何多余的毛发和人工的印迹，力与美极致融合的骨骼肌肉中蕴藏着丰沛鲜活的生命活力，宛如巧手天工的艺术品，又被上帝赋予了灵魂。男人坦然地站立，羞赧却不加遮掩，生涩却毫不退缩，即使不着一缕，竟也不至于让人立刻被性感色情的幻想充斥了大脑，反而生出屏息欣赏的自觉来。而在这样全然不杂欲望的端详下，Sub也逐渐平静下来，从始至终，他的性器都没有产生反应，安静如同一只巢中休憩的鸟。

“过来。”Dom指示着，嗓音轻柔，但是命令的意味并没有减少半分。克里斯走到他身边的时候发觉自己踏上了厚实绵软的手工地毯，瞬间抚慰了他脚心的凉意。而在这片地毯上，阿涅利说：“跪下。”

克里斯蒂亚诺格外顺从地弯曲了膝盖，跪在Dom的脚边。意大利男人将手指插进他桀骜的小卷毛，缓慢抚摸着，温柔地按摩头皮，而Sub几乎为此发出小动物似的咕噜声。他感受到后颈传来力道适中的揉捏，他的脑袋被舒服地安置在Dom的大腿上，整个人放松地跪坐下来。

“ **我喜欢你靠在我腿上的重量。** ”他的Dom在夸奖他，“喜欢你 **只穿着** 黑白项圈的样子。

“现在，陪我在这里把这些关于你的事情都处理好。我允许你闭上眼睛休息，但是禁止思考。”

于是克里斯合上眼，奇异地获得了纯粹的空白和安宁。他像一只头脑单纯的兽类，温驯而乖巧，赤裸且从容，以跪服的姿态陪伴在Dom脚边。尽管摒弃了一切思索，但是本能的感应还是给他传递了Dom愉悦的心情，似乎他的存在为对方扫去了倦意。一种被切实需要着的满足感填饱了他，使他的精神陷入短暂的完满之中，于是像一只灌足了风的降落伞似的，飘飘摇摇地落了下去，轻轻停在地上。

他睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 在这个世界观里，Dom和Sub地位相对来说是比较平等的，因为他们需要彼此来满足精神的需求，都是离不开对方的  
> 大多数Dom的精神需求：支配，施与，向Sub输出自己的情感  
> 大多数Sub的精神需求：服从，承受，接受Dom的支配、控制、虐待、宠爱等  
> 克里斯的精神需求：被需要、给予、付出、奉献  
> 某种程度上他和Dom一样是“输出方”，因此和大多数Dom的精神需求是很难匹配的


End file.
